


Rock Attire

by GordandV



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Background Relationships, M/M, concert date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 13:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8058421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GordandV/pseuds/GordandV
Summary: Sugawara may appear to be the responsible, caring type with a mischievous streak, but that does not explain why he’s wearing skintight leather pants, a shirt that ends just above his navel, and what appears to be black eyeliner. In fact, everything about his appearance is about as far away from the Sugawara Daichi knows and loves that this person simply cannot be his boyfriend. Right?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Or how Gord wanted to write about Sugawara in leather pants without being completely unreasonable. This is the result.

Daichi stood in front of his mirror at home, checking his appearance one last time and nodding in satisfaction. He stepped away from his reflection and grabbed his wallet and phone, thumping down the steps and stopping on the last one, peering over at his parents who sat on the couch, both turning to peer back at him.

“I’m heading out now,” he said, sliding his wallet in his back pocket as he tucked his phone into his jacket pocket, “I don’t know if I’ll be back tonight or not.”

“Oh honey look at him, our son going out on a Friday night on a big date,” cooed his mother, Daichi groaning as he felt his face go hot. “He’s so grown up! And so handsome too!”

“Mom, I’ve gone out on Friday dates before!” he cried indignantly, eyes darting to his father who smiled softly.

“You and Sugawara go on nice dates, but there’re always around town- I’m glad you two are expanding your horizons.”

Daichi nearly stomped his foot in frustration, hands clenching at his sides. While he loved his parents, who adored his boyfriend as well, it seemed that even months later neither parent could resist teasing their relationship, no matter how sweetly. “We’re just going to a concert, it’s not a big deal.”

Daichi’s mother giggled. “Well I think it’s a very big deal, young man. Just be careful, alright? I know the trains run late, but if there’s a problem call us, ok? And watch out for strangers. And don’t jaywalk. And don’t let poor Sugawara pay for everything, alright?”

Daichi stiffened and nodded, turning even redder as he thought about the few bills his father had foisted off on him a few hours ago, bills that his father had refused to take back with a wink and simple “ _I know what it’s like being in high school and having someone special you want to spoil_.” While Daichi had insisted he had his own money to spend, on not only himself but Sugawara as well, in the end his father had won and the bills had been pocketed, with minimal guilt.

“Yes, Mom.”

“Good.”

“Text us if you’re staying at Sugawara’s tonight,” added Daichi’s father, “Otherwise we’ll expect you home at some point, no matter how late.”

“You have your key?”

“Yes, Mom.”

“And if you stay at Sugawara’s, no funny business, right, Daichi?” continued his father knowingly, Daichi gaping and knowing his face had evolved from blushing to completely scarlet colored, unable to meet his father’s eyes. He abruptly left his house before his father or mother could make more comments on his sex life (what budding one there was), striding quickly down the street to Sugawara’s place.

Unknown to him his mother laughed and turned to her husband as soon as the door shut, playfully slapping his arm. “Why did you say that? You know he’s sensitive about those types of things.”

“If he’s too embarrassed to talk about it, he shouldn’t be doing it.”

“That’s not fair and you know it. We were once high schoolers, and you know exactly how embarrassing sex and intimacy can be, especially if you have to talk about it in front of your own parents. As long as they’re being safe, it’s none of our business.”

“I still think he’s too young,” came the grumbled response.

“Not that I want to contemplate Daichi or Sugawara’s love life, but really, dear, do you think either of them have enough confidence to try anything? Sugawara, the boy who turns red as a berry if Daichi so much as kisses his cheek, and our son, who can barely say the word sex?”

“Sugawara has a mischievous streak a mile wide, whether or not you want to admit it.”

“Well, yes, but even still he’s a good boy. Good boys don’t think about sex or anything like that.”

If either parent could see Sugawara that night though, it was very likely they would not only have to reevaluate Sugawara’s Good Boy status, but also think about how much they really _didn’t_ know about their son’s boyfriend.

 

Daichi’s face cooled in the night air, heart beating against his chest as he all but fled his house. However he slowed once he reached the sidewalk, biting on his lower lip and trying to ignore the hot shame that still sat fresh in his mind. He had barely made it through The Talk with his father when he and Sugawara had first announced their relationship, and while some of the mortification had faded since then, he was still very self-conscious when anyone made any sort of comment or innuendo. While he was fiercely protective of his private life, he was also afraid of it. Well, perhaps afraid wasn’t the right word- hesitant? Unsure? Intimacy was a mystery to Daichi, like going into a volleyball match knowing nothing but your opponent’s name. You didn’t know what to expect, how people would react, what would or would not work. Regardless of his reservations, Sugawara was patient and respectful to him and his boundaries, if a little more eager than Daichi was to experiment.

Daichi walked up to Sugawara’s front door but didn’t knock, patting his cheeks and hoping he didn’t look too frazzled or red. He smoothed his hands down the front of the plain grey tee he wore, flexed his fingers a bit, and took a few breaths. He shut his eyes.

 _Tonight me and Suga are going to a concert he’s really excited about, and even if we don’t really like the same music, it’s going to be a good time_ , he told himself. When Sugawara had asked Daichi if he wanted to attend the concert a few weeks ago, Daichi had immediately said yes. He had never thought to ask who the singer or even band was, not that it would have changed his answer, merely assuming it would be some type of the gentle somewhat-pop genre that Sugawara was constantly playing when they were together. Frankly it all put Daichi to sleep, but he promised himself he would stay awake and even go so far as to pretend to enjoy whatever he had gotten himself into.

 _I’m not going for the music, I’m going to spend time with Suga_ , he told himself, _And seeing him happy will be enough for me._

He opened his eyes and exhaled deeply, knocking with his knuckles a few times. He stepped back, taking in the silent night, hearing a deadbolt slid free, door opening a second later. His eyes were immediately drawn to Sugawara’s face, greeting dying in his mouth as his boyfriend stepped into the doorway. Sugawara said nothing, watching as his boyfriend’s expression turned to complete shock, eyes dragging up and down his body.

“S-Suga?” croaked Daichi, “Is…Suga? Is that you?”

Sugawara, his beloved boyfriend, stood in the doorway, but it couldn’t be Sugawara. No, this had to be type some type of bad dream, or secret twin, or secret bad Sugawara, or something. This person who had answered the door was not the Sugawara Daichi had asked out, not by a long shot.

“It’s me,” replied Sugawara, Daichi shaking his head and reaching up to rub at his eyes, but still the same vision stayed.

In the doorway stood Sugawara, legs shining in black, skintight leather that rode low enough to expose two rounded hipbones. Inches of pale stomach were exposed above those pants as his black shirt ended abruptly by his ribs. If that was not enough to leave Daichi completely baffled, Sugawara’s eyes were rimmed faintly in black, looking bigger and brighter than normal.

“Suga?” repeated Daichi weakly,  “What…are you wearing?”

“I can explain on the way, promise,” said Sugawara as a faint “Is that Daichi?” echoed out to them.

“Yes mom, I’m leaving now, we’ll be back later, love you, bye!” cried Sugawara in a rush, disappearing from the doorway briefly, only to return seconds later. A simple black jacket rested over his arm this time, boy hurriedly shutting the door, turning around, grabbing Daichi’s hand and breaking into a sprint. Daichi nearly face-planted off the steps, but quickly matched his boyfriend’s pace. About a block away Sugawara finally slowed, neither winded much.

“Sorry, couldn’t let my parents see me in this,” he breathed, “They’d never let me out of the house.”

Daichi continued to breathe deeply, able to speak but unsure of what to say. Yes, there was his boyfriend under the yellow lamplight, wearing leather pants, a crop top, and what appeared to be eyeliner. He felt himself begin to blush, unable to look away as he slid off his own jacket, going to Sugawara and hastily wrapping it around his boyfriend’s midsection.

Sugawara yelped in surprise, but then began to laugh, pushing away from Daichi and grabbing the jacket to keep it from falling on the ground. “Daichi!”

“What are you wearing?” hissed Daichi, feeling an odd mix of embarrassment, anger, and arousal. “Suga!”

“Daichi, please, let me explain,” laughed Sugawara, throwing the jacket back and doing a little spin, Daichi swallowing thickly. The short shirt fluttered up a bit, Sugawara giggling and going to Daichi, slowly stepping into his space as he grasped his boyfriend’s hands. He leaned their heads together as he laced their fingers, feeling fine tremors run through Daichi.

“I’m so confused, I think?” said Daichi quietly, unsurely. “You…your outfit? It’s…Suga, _what_ are you wearing?”

“I’m sorry,” started Sugawara quietly, sincerely. “Daichi I’m so sorry, I never meant to hide anything from you, but I couldn’t have you say anything to my parents, not even on accident. I figured the best way was to just well, spring it on you.”

“Ok?”

Sugawara smiled and tilted his head, kissing Daichi’s cheek gently and stepping away to arm’s length, hands still connected. “I’m sort of secretly a huge rock fan, and love dressing up like this when I can get away with it. My parents think rock is stupid and have forbade me from ever leaving their house in anything shorter than a polo, but well, that hasn’t stopped me. I know it’s a little weird, but I really like going to concerts and looking the part of a rock fan.”

Daichi could only nod, not in agreement, but merely a gesture of acknowledgment. He openly stared downwards, Sugawara arching his back and forcing his hips out more, making the fact of how short his shirt was that more prominent. He dropped his voice. “I know what everyone thinks about me- that Sugawara, such a good boy, just watch that trickster in him, he’ll surprise you. There’s nothing wrong with that, but sometimes I don’t want to be that. Sometimes I want to be a little…bad, wear something no one could ever imagine me in. I love how I feel wearing this stuff, because for a few hours I can pretend to be someone else. I can wear it to any concert and no one will give me a second glance, which is win-win. I didn’t mean to hide this from you, but I wasn’t too sure what you’d think, and I didn’t want to tell my parents their son has a rebellious side either. So-” He breathed in then out, peering up through his eyes lashes. “Have I scared you off?”

Daichi was unmoving for a moment, still red as he slowly shook his head. He blinked, meeting Sugawara’s gaze. “No, no of course not. I…I was just surprised is all. I… didn’t know you liked this type of thing, or rock music.”

“I didn’t exactly make it public,” offered Sugawara, Daichi tugging on his hands and drawing him in, hugging him tightly.

“You’re full of surprises, Sugawara Koushi, that’s for sure.”

Sugawara hummed in agreement, wrapping his arms around Daichi and squeezing. “You’re not mad?”

“No, but I’m shocked. Really, really shocked. And um, a little uncomfortable?”

“Oh? Why?”

Daichi hid his face in Sugawara’s neck, breathing in a neutral, clean scent. “Don’t make fun of me.”

“Never.”

“You’re showing a lot of skin,” muttered Daichi, “And those pants are r-really tight.”

“I know, isn’t it great?” replied Sugawara cheekily, “They’re super hard to get into too.”

“Why wear them then?”

Sugawara hummed, reaching up and petting the back of Daichi’s head. “It’s part of the persona, and I feel really good in them. I feel…powerful, like I could do anything.”

Daichi couldn’t help but chuckle at this, nosing Sugawara’s ear and letting his lips ghost over the shell. “There’s no way I can convince you to change into something else before we go, is there?” he whispered, already knowing the answer, Sugawara shaking his head.

“Sorry, you’re stuck with me wearing this all night,” he replied, reaching up and holding Daichi’s jaw in his hands, edging his feet apart to a more stable stance. Both stared at each other, Daichi able to confirm that his boyfriend’s eyes were definitely more striking with eyeliner. “I promise, I’m going to fit right in and you are going to look a little overdressed tonight but it’s going to be fine.” He moved his face just an inch or so from Daichi’s, breath puffing over his mouth on a gentle exhale. “Daichi?”

“Mhm?”

Sugawara tensed, shifting his weight in preparation. “If you want, you can help me get out of these pants tonight. I’m also not wearing anything under them.” He bolted with a cackle, knowing Daichi’s eyes would be glued to his rear as he headed towards the train station, figuring it would only be a minute or two before his boyfriend rebooted.

Daichi stood frozen, feeling his mouth open in pure shock, feeling even more confused and aroused than before. He pulled out his phone with a small whimper, sending off a quick, impulsive text before jogging off into the night, unsure if he was going to strangle or kiss Sugawara when he caught up.

 

The train ride was an uneventful affair, if an eye-opening experience. Sugawara looked more excited as each stop welcomed more people who were dressed in what Daichi classified as typical rock attire, Daichi wishing he at least worn his ripped jeans and not the nice dark wash ones. While not everyone on the train had ripped jeans, those that didn’t tended to be any color other than blue, often times much more fitted than appeared comfortable (not that Daichi looked too hard or long). He felt like he had dressed like his father, old and stuffy and so clearly a sore thumb in the sea of colors, leather, and crop tops.

While trying to inconspicuously look around the train which had filled up exponentially he met the eyes of a girl who looked a little older than him, ends of her hair bright bubblegum pink and lips a shade of blue Daichi didn’t know existed. Her eyes widened, quickly looking away whispering behind her hand, although the other hand with a pointed finger made it clear who she was gossiping about. Daichi sank lower in his seat, tucking his chin downwards and folding his arms across his chest, trying very hard to disappear.

“Daichi? Are you ok?” asked Sugawara, Daichi shaking his head a bit.

“They’re talking me, about what I’m wearing, I know it,” he mumbled into his shirt, Sugawara blinking. “I’m dressed like an old man. I probably look 30.”

Sugawara clucked and rolled his eyes, shifting forward on the seat and angling himself towards his boyfriend. Despite his confident appearance, never seeming to worry about what others might say or think, Sugawara knew that Daichi did in fact care very strongly about what other people thought about him. “No, you look good, very nice and proper,” he assured.

“I look like I’m ready to go pick up my kids from school,” bemoaned Daichi, hiding his face in his hands, cheeks beginning to burn in shame. “I could have at least worn different pants!”

“Daichi!”

Daichi jumped a bit at the sharp tone, cool fingers curling over his own and bringing them down, Sugawara leaning in far too close, voice a loud whisper to be heard over the rest of the chatter and train noises. “Daichi, are you really that uncomfortable with what you’re wearing? Because you look good, really good. In fact you look so good, you’re going to be the best dressed person at the whole concert.”

“I don’t…don’t look like you though,” replied Daichi, Sugawara shrugging.  

“So? I wanted to dress like this, and you wanted to dress like that. It’s ok.”

Daichi sighed. “If I had known we were going to a rock concert I would at least worn the jeans with the rips. I feel like everyone’s judging me, I really don’t like it. It’s like they know I don’t belong.”

Sugawara’s face scrunched as he looked around, huffing. “Is that what you’re thinking? Dai, you’re overthinking way too much. Yes, a lot of us are going to look like well, me, but it’s not like it’s a dress code. Look at me: you’ll only see me in this at a concert. I bet loads of people would call me fake because I don’t dress like this all the time, but they won’t know. And you know what else? They don’t actually care what you look like.  If anything, I bet you everyone’s saying how nice you look and wondering why they didn’t dress like you since you’re so handsome.”

Sugawara continued to bolster Daichi’s confidence for the rest of the ride, energy gathering as their stop was announced. Daichi stood and offered his arm to Sugawara, shorter boy smiling and latching out. “Don’t lose me, ok? It’s going to get pretty crowded from now on.”

Daichi nodded, confident he could spot Sugawara’s fair hair in a crowd, although his confidence plummeted as they began to walk to the venue. Hair of every color, real or not, was all around him, Daichi reaching up and putting his other hand over Sugawara’s as if the other boy would let go. He did not, and in fact only loosened his grip for a moment to get a better hold as they went along.  

They queued up with what Sugawara called a couple thousand of his closest friends, a few people around them chuckling. Daichi was surprised at how happy everyone seemed, Sugawara striking up a conversation with a few people in front of them. It started out as expected, where everyone was from, what songs they wanted to hear and why they just had to play them, Daichi looking away when Sugawara said it was Daichi’s first concert. He immediately became the center of attention, Sugawara sneaking an arm around his lower back, tugging on a belt loop.

“He’s in for a good night though, isn’t he?” asked Sugawara, Daichi unable to do anything but smile as complete strangers quickly tried to outdo each other about what the night would bring and how it would likely be the highlight of Daichi’s year.

“I’m almost sad I didn’t look up this group before I came,” he said as they filtered into the stadium.

“They’re amazing live, but next time you’re over I’ll play their new CD,” promised Sugawara, soon surrounded on all sides, Daichi looking around. “Impressed?”

“Uh oh, yes,” said Daichi, Sugawara turning and pressing his front to Daichi’s smiling up at him. Daichi blushed at the obvious display, but allowed his hands to gently fold around Sugawara’s lower back, rubbing his fingers over the two little dimples there. There were so many people, and just standing chest-to-chest seemed to be more common then what Daichi had expected, lovers or not. It wasn’t suffocating, but he felt like a sardine nevertheless.

“I’m really glad you came with me,” said Sugawara, “It’s going to be great.”

Daichi laughed, sliding his hands up Sugawara’s spine and under the short shirt. “It had better be; everyone keeps saying that.”

Excitement continued to mount, Daichi grabbing Sugawara in fright when the lights went out, Sugawara laughing then shouting along with the rest of the crowd as white lights circled down on the crowd then focused on stage. It was completely deafening, Daichi feeling vibrations throughout his whole body as band members began to come out, Sugawara lifting his fist with most of the crowd as the last person came out.

Daichi stared at his boyfriend who looked absolutely delighted, crowd quieting during more introductions until the singer began. The crowd was immediately riled up, drums following in softly. It had an eerie, forbidding feel, Daichi jumping a bit when the singer’s voice suddenly jumped to something much more aggressive, seconds later guitars joining in to a song that left Daichi utterly surprised. It wasn’t the song that left him surprised, but rather Sugawara who was either mouthing or singing along, it was too loud to tell, smiling all the while. His gaze was trained on the stage, and the longer the band player the more animated he got. He went from standing completely still to swaying gently, and by the end of the song he and the rest of the crowd were jumping up and down with upraised arms and bowed heads, rocking along the music as if nothing else in the world mattered.  

At first Daichi found it fascinating if completely out of character as he watched his boyfriend, but then again he would have never recognized Sugawara anyways. He allowed himself to bounce on his feet, grinning as Sugawara turned and grabbed his elbow, forcing his arm upwards. “Just go with it!” he shouted, Daichi nodding and feeling only a bit stupid, doing what everyone else was doing during what much have been a refrain.

 

Hours later Daichi gripped one of the train poles, other arm firm around Sugawara’s shoulders who looked minutes away from collapsing, his own arms loose around Daichi’s ribcage. His eyeliner was smudged and made him look like a raccoon or panda or something equally adorable, and despite how exhausted he looked, he appeared very satisfied as well. He squirmed upwards until his chin was on Daichi’s shoulder, train filled with soft, exhausted murmurs.

“Told you it was would be fun,” he whispered, Daichi nodding. While normally he would care that Sugawara was blatantly plastered to his front, his entire t-shirt soaked through with sweat, he didn’t care at all. People were hanging onto one another like poles, sitting on laps or knees, leaning against windows and sides, anything to stay moderately upright.

“It was amazing,” agreed Daichi, tipping his head and boldly planting a kiss on top of the silver head. “I’d be more energetic, but I’m too tired to tell you how much fun I had.”

“Me too,” breathed Sugawara, reaching behind Daichi and hooking his hands on the taller boy’s shoulders. “Stay over tonight?” He said it so simply, so innocently, Daichi couldn’t help but agree.

 _Not that I think I could make it back home_ , he thought as they got off the train, cold air waking him up just a bit.

They stumbled back to Sugawara’s house, silently heading upstairs. Sugawara threw some clothes that Daichi kept at the Sugawara residence, Sugawara telling him to take a quick shower.

“Maybe by the time you’re done I’ll be out of these things,” he muttered, already yanking his shirt off, material still damp, then sitting on the edge of his bed and shoving off his shoes. He exhaled and wriggled his toes as Daichi stared at the further expanse of revealed skin. He swallowed and thought about some witty comment he could make, but instead fled when Sugawara reached to the hem of his pants and begun to tug downwards with a pained grunt.

“Stupid pants,” he whispered to himself, writhing about and eventually freeing himself from them, slipping on a pair of shorts so Daichi wouldn’t be completely scandalized upon his return.

When both were showered and dressed in pajamas Sugawara nudged Daichi towards his bed, other boy blushing but complying. He pushed the blankets down as Sugawara went to flick the lights off, door already shut and locked, carefully making his way back to the bed. He felt his way around in the near blackness, only light creeping in from under his blinds, laying down on his side and inching closer to Daichi. He felt a hand bump against his thigh then hip where it stayed, both squirming until they were satisfied with their positions, Sugawara nosing against Daichi’s cheek.

“Thank you for coming with me, I had a great time,” he breathed, eyes already shut and basking in the comfort that came from sharing heat with another. It was likely that one of them would get chilled later on, but for the time neither reached to pull up the blanket.

“Thank you for having me,” replied Daichi, Sugawara sitting up and pressing a sleepy kiss to his cheek then resting back down against the pillow.

“I’m glad you came. Night Dai.”

“Night Suga.”

  

Bonus Scene:

  _The next morning_

            Daichi hummed thoughtfully as he tugged and pulled on the leg of Sugawara’s pants, “pleather, Daichi, not real leather”, finding the material much stretchier than he had anticipated. The material was thin and soft on the inside, boy jumping a bit as his phone went off. He dropped the pants and opened his phone, brow knitting as he found a new text.

_From: Iwaizumi_

_Help me I don’t know what to do_

Daichi frowned, wondering what type of problem could have prompted such an outreach.

 

_From: Daichi_

_I’ll try my best, wat happened?_

_From: Iwaizumi_

_U said ur bf was into rock and stuff?_

_From: Daichi_

_I told u that an hour ago in complete confidentially, why?_

_From Iwaizumi:_

_He’s not the only one and I don’t know what to do u have to help me_

Daichi frowned and immediately dialed just as Sugawara returned from his journey to the kitchen for a mid-morning breakfast, carrying a box of brightly colored cereal, bowls, spoons, and a gallon of milk. Sugawara frowned and set his things down on the nightstand and bed, Daichi unable to even say hello as Iwaizumi answered in a rush.

“Look, I know you told me about your boyfriend’s dark side on the condition I never speak about it at all but Oikawa stole my phone when I went to the bathroom and saw the texts and now he’s crying about how it wasn’t fair he didn’t know your boyfriend was into rock and is about to call Sugawara about a concert or something next weekend and I am so sorry but dammit. Daichi, I looked up the band Oikawa is saying he’s dragging me to go see next weekend whether you two come or not and I think I’m going to cry. They’re terrifying to look at, and Oikawa played me something and I was already going to have nightmares but now there’s a soundtrack from hell to go with it and now I can’t even look at Oikawa and how the hell did you think any of this was even remotely sexy?”

Daichi blinked, Sugawara tugging on his sleeve mouthing “who is it?”

“Iwaizumi, what are you talking about?” replied Daichi, trying to edge away from Sugawara and praying that Iwaizumi wouldn’t mention anything Daichi had texted him earlier, including a rather honest opinion on how tantalizing Sugawara had looked.

“Apparently my boyfriend is into that shitty music too and-”

“Hey, are you talking about me, Iwa-chan?”

“No, I’m on the phone with Daichi-”

“Daichi?!”

Daichi winced and pulled the phone away from his ear as some type of argument ensured, words muffled for a few seconds before a long, pained groan.

“Daichi, oh Daichi, are you with your boyfriend now?” chirped Oikawa from the other end of the phone call, followed by a yelp. “Ow, Iwa-chan, mean!”

“Give me back my phone, now!”

“No!”

“Uh, Iwaizumi?” ventured Daichi, switching his phone to speaker as Sugawara settled against his side, “I have you on speaker now, and Suga is right here too.”

“Oh good!” came Oikawara’s voice, “Suga, you didn’t tell me you liked rock music, how dare you! I am honestly so betrayed.”

Sugawara gasped, looking at Daichi as if he had been betrayed. “You told Oikawa?”

“I told Iwaizumi!” squawked Daichi, “In confidence!”

“By text, and really, you think I don’t know my own boyfriend’s passcode?” asked Oikawa, yelping and then moaning as another scuffled ensued. “Alright, alright, fine, I’ll put them on speaker phone, you don’t have to hit me!”

“I am sorry,” said Iwaizmi hastily, “I am so-”

“Suga, Daichi, come with me and Iwaizumi next weekend to another concert! It’s going to be the concert of the year, they have two big names coming! I was going to go alone but then I saw Iwa’s texts and I couldn’t believe that Sugawara was so rebellious! I never thought I’d see the day where you went commando in public, Sugawara, how naughty!”

Sugawara turned bright red, Daichi groaning and putting his face in one hand as Oikawa got another punch. “Shittykawa, those were private texts meant for no one but me!”

“But it’s true! Normally that type of thing is reserved for the bedroom-”

There was a roar from Iwaizumi before the line went dead, Daichi letting his phone flop onto the bed as he reached up to hold his head. There was nothing he could say or do, not needing to look at Sugawara who was mortified.

“You told Iwaizumi what I was wearing?” he cried weakly, “Everything?”

“I…yes, I’m sorry,” replied Daichi desperately, “Suga I’m sorry, but I had to tell someone that you had a complete other side that no one knew about! I never thought Oikawa would find out!”

“You told him I wasn’t wearing underwear, really?” hissed Sugawara, shooting Daichi a hot glare.

Daichi felt horrible, but felt a little defensive. “If he had seen you he would have been able to tell by himself!”

“Daichi!”

“What! Those pants didn’t hide anything and you know it! It’s not like you could have fit anything under them anyways!”

Sugawara turned his back to his boyfriend to hide his face in his bedding. “That doesn’t mean you talk about it!”

“I had to tell someone!”

“Why?”

“Because it was too shocking to keep to myself!”

Any further argument was interrupted by Daichi’s phone, boy yanking it open straight to speaker. “What, Iwaizumi?”

“Someone has something to say to you,” growled Iwaizumi, call quiet for a moment before a hurt cry. “Oi! Say it!”

“I’m sorry,” cried Oikawa, sounding pained, “I’m sorry I peeked and made rude comments about Suga’s pants and I’m sorry, ok? I’ll never do I again! Iwa-chan please get off meeee.”

Sugawara turned his head, Daichi holding the phone towards him. “It’s not me who you need to apologize to, Oikawa.”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry!”

Sugawara stared at the phone then up at his boyfriend who still looked humiliated. “I…I’ll forgive you if we never talk it again. Ever.”

“Good,” grumbled Iwaizumi, apparently freeing his boyfriend from whatever torture he had been inflicting.

“Ok, but first tell me where you got your pants; I need a new pair and I can never find any stores that carry them.”

Iwaizumi sputtered, Daichi able to imagine his shocked face. “You own pleather pants?”

“Well duh, Iwa-chan, I have to look fabulous when I go out and jeans are just so boring! Oh, and speaking of going out, Daichi and Sugawara have to come with us next weekend, we can double-date!”

“No, we are not going to your evil music thing,” snapped Iwaizumi, Sugawara brightening a little bit, as if he heard those same words before.

“It’s not evil, it’s rock! Well, maybe metal, but I don’t care either way. It’s amazing, and I’ve never gone with any friends before!”

“Who’s playing?” asked Sugawara meekly, Oikawa downright squealing in a way that would put a teenage girl to shame. He rattled off two names quickly, Sugawara humming thoughtfully.

“I didn’t know you were into them, Oikawa. You never struck me as someone who would like that type of thing.”

“I could the same thing of you; you really are Mr. Refreshing. You’ll come with me though, right?”

“No one’s going with you anywhere, Oikawa,” broke in Iwaizumi. “He showed me some clips and it’s some type of ritual, I tell you.”

“Ritual?” echoed Daichi, Sugawara giggling.

“They’re a heavy metal band. I was never a huge fan of them, a little too much for my tastes, but I always admired their theatrics.”

“If you come with me I can change your mind,” promised Oikawa smoothly. “Please, Suga? It will be great if we go together, and if we bring our boyfriends we can convert them too!”

Daichi frowned, looking to Sugawara for guidance. He was missing something very important, but Sugawara either didn’t notice his confusion or didn’t care. “I don’t know if we can get tickets, Oikawa, otherwise I would go.”

“They haven’t sold out, I checked right now!”

“Oh, really?” replied Sugawara, suddenly smiling sweetly and staring right at Daichi as he spoke. “Oikawa, could you buy me two tickets please? I’ll pay you back when I see you in a week.”

“Sugawara, do you know what you are getting yourself into?” warned Iwaizumi, “I saw what those bands do, what they sing like.”

“Oh I’m very aware of them, Iwaizumi- even if you don’t like them, you have to have heard of them, in the right circles of course.”

 

A week later Daichi and Iwaizumi cowered behind their boyfriends like sheep within a wolf pack, terrified and confused as Oikawa and Sugawara screamed along with the rest of the crowd. They would have held over their ears, but doing that would have meant letting go of their partners and possibly getting separated.

It was only by chance that the four found Tsukishima and Yamaguchi when something called a most pit formed, Oikawara and Sugawara stepping back and away to let other attendees go for it. They stared at the tall blonde and his shorter friend in shock, although Oikawa and Sugawara’s eyes gleamed as if they had found a new shiny toy.

“I’m only here to make sure he gets home in one piece,” shouted Tsukishima, pointing down at Yamaguchi who grinned back excitedly with a little wave, Daichi gaping at the meek pinch server and what appeared to be a line of piercings that ran up the entire length of one ear, also dressed in all black. There was no doubt in Daichi’s mind that he would have walked right by Yamaguchi without recognizing him.

“You get dragged here too?” roared Iwaizumi, Tsukishima shrugging and also looking a little different than what Daichi was used to, though Daichi told himself he seldom saw anyone on his team besides Sugawara and maybe Asahi in anything other than their uniforms or athletic wear. Skinny jeans and a t-shirt that had tears along the ribcage were not what Daichi had imagined Tsukishima to wear, nevertheless own, but after Sugawara’s revelation he couldn’t be too surprised at what anyone wore anymore.

“Yamaguchi, what are you do doing here?” crowed Sugawara, staring between him and Tsukishima, just as surprised as Daichi and their attire. Yamaguchi merely shook his head and pointed at his ear, still grinning but obviously deaf to anything but the music.

**Author's Note:**

> In my head, the band Sugawara and Daichi saw is Thousand Foot Crutch, the first song being “Courtesy Call.” The bonus bands Oikawa is dying to see are Slipknot and Korn.


End file.
